


Behave, please

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Praise, petnames, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: **“Say it.”You are caught in the pleasure; the word catches in your throat and your head rolls back against the bed. One hand takes hold of both of your wrists and the other lands against your backside with a hard smack .“Now”.You lick your lips. “Daddy”**





	Behave, please

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll stop writing Gabe x Reader, but today is not that day.  
> And I'd like to open up the idea of requests! Gabriel is not the only Overwatch character I write, and I'd love to test out doing stuff for people!  
> Check out my nsfw blog and send requests through it if you're interested; calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> As always, comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

You couldn’t quite say when it started. The bathroom is familiar, and the warmth of Gabriel behind you even more so. The bathwater is still around you, though it had long lost the plumes of steam. Shivers run through your spine when large hands roam over your shoulders, your head lays back against his chest and you let out a long sigh.  
  
“Better?”  
  
You nod your reply, and he hums his. His chest rumbles against your back with the sound. Light kisses press against the curve of your shoulder, and you sigh again, this time it is laced with a moan and the tiniest traces of lust.

“I’ve waited all week...” The sentence trails and you know exactly how it ends.

His hand slides down your side, fingers rubbing sweet circles all the while, and his path of shoulder kisses has moved to the back of your neck.

“Just this once,” another kiss, just below your ear, and he breathes the word; ”behave.”

You smirk--you know he doesn’t mean it-- but the fire in your skin at each stroke of his hand has you gasping instead. His teeth catch your earlobe gently but enough to make your back arch. When he speaks, his lips tickle and raise goosebumps over your arms. His voice is a rumble of a whisper.

“Be good, won’t you?”

You nod, the words stirred a heat between your legs and you know tonight will be different.

Not bad, just different.  
His hands are still strong when he towels you off, his eyes flick back to yours at each breath. He still overpowers you when he scoops you up like a bride to carry you to bed.

He is still completely in control when he lays you down on fresh sheets.

“Keep your hands above your head, _cariño._ ”

You obey wordlessly.   
You relax; even with his gaze settled on you, with his eyes fixed on every curve of your body. Shyness has left you in the wake of complete trust, and you offer no resistance when he parts your thighs.  
Every touch is the hush of a sweet nothing, each kiss, a spark of adoration. Your body reacts to him in ways he expects even when you don’t. He knows every sweet spot, everywhere to make you shiver and moan and beg.  
But you won’t need to tonight.  
He is taking his time, yes, but still touching everywhere you want and need. In these moments, he knows you better than you know yourself.

That said, he is far from selfless.

He marks your body where he can, love notes in red and purple mar your hips, your thighs, and he works to leave them on your chest, a favourite of his.  
And he is always one to admire his work.  
He leans back on his heels and traces his new letters.  
  
“Beautiful.”

You blush and his fingers are on you again, this time to pull you closer, and and his finger tips leave soft indents of pink into your skin. Your hips meet his and your breath hitches and your hips roll and he chuckles.

“Always so eager.”

He places one more kiss against your lips, and leaves a wet trail down your body with the tip of his tongue.  
Your hands struggle to stay in place, and your gaze, dark and brimming with want, is fixed on him. His hair cascades over his shoulder and he pushes it aside as he meets your eyes; this sight is perfection. Composed, but seeped in desire, his chin rests just below your bellybutton, his dark eyes lock with yours, his fingertips slide over your skin like silk, until they dig into your hips and he pulls you to him. His tongue is gentle against you. It slides between your lips like they hid the sweetest treat. And for him, they did. When his tongue flattens, habit forces your hands to his hair, tugging and bunching, but his hands on your wrists force your hands back to your sides.

“Back above your head.”

You hesitate.

“Now.”

You obey.

Instead, your grip digs into the pillow when his tongue massages you and his fingers make their way up your inner thigh. His tongue leaves you for a second, and you whine at the loss, but your moans return when a finger slips inside you. Your back arches to the touch, your jaw slack as your body jerks down to seek more.

“Slowly, _princesa._ ”

You nod and struggle to pull your hips to a halt.  
  
“That’s it, that’s it, good girl.”

Your hips jerk when his tongue presses against you again, the tip teasing your clit for a bare second before it flattens once more. His finger is joined by a second, and they pump into your with a slow, almost lazy rhythm. The tension has slipped from your body, and now focuses on him. Like it drew to him, pooled between your legs, and begged him to set it free. With each press, your back arches more and your fingers wring through the pillow for purchase. You can feel your walls clenched around his fingers and your jaw is tight and in your lower abdomen, a spring has wound to the last, ready to free at any moment.  
In a breath, all contact is lost and you whine again. Gabriel smirks when he presses kisses to your body, and his teeth on your lower lip reinforces his lead.

“No need to whine. Would I leave you unsatisfied, _ca_ _ _ri_ ño?” _ _  
_

You shake your head and he gives you another soft kiss. His hands capture your wrists and pin them to the bed, lightly, but pinned nonetheless.   
  
“I promise I’ll make you feel better.”

Gently and oh so slowly, he slides himself into you. Every inch makes your body ache for more.

“You’re so good at taking all of me, _cariño_ , so good.”   
  
His lips meet your forehead and he starts to move.  
The first thrusts are slow and shallow, but when you gasp his name and wrap your legs around his waist, his hips snap with more lust and need than before and his hands squeeze your wrists and his kisses are full of passion.   
His tongue against yours tastes like heaven.  
It is warm and soft and despite everything else - every grip, every thrust, every moan, every drop of sweat that ran over your bodies - his tongue against yours seemed the most intimate.  
The air is thick with the slap of skin and Gabriel’s grunts and endearments.  
Every time your lips part, praise spills forth. The sensations rattling through you leave you too breathless to respond.   
He squeezes your wrists tighter, his forehead meets yours with the slightest stick of sweat, and when he speaks, it tickles your skin.

“Say it.”

You are caught in the pleasure; the word catches in your throat and your head rolls back against the bed. One hand takes hold of both of your wrists and the other lands against your backside with a hard _smack_ . 

“Now”  
  
You lick your lips.  
  
“Daddy”   
  
He groans and the roll of his hips turns to a long, slow pace.

“Keep your hands there”  
  
“Yes, Daddy”  
  
His hips stutter and he gives you a quick kiss before he leans back and hooks his arms under your knees. He pushes them to your chest, and though he holds himself up, his lips are on your neck as he pumps his length into you, deeper than before, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

“God, baby, you feel good. You like that?”

You nod and moan a long response, your fingers twist in the sheets, and you fight the instinct to dig your nails into him and beg and scream his name.   
  
“Hold onto Daddy, sweetheart”   
  
He barely finishes the sentence and your arms are around his shoulders, a tingle of bravery goes through you and you nip at his neck softly first, but then harder. You suck a mark into his skin.   
A grunt in your ear and the slapping of skin sends shivers down your spine, the sounds alone would have you begging on your best day, today, they have made you a mess. Your breaths are replaced with stuttered grunts of “please” and “daddy”. Your stomach tightens and your back arches to him.   
  
“That’s it, baby, come for Daddy”

His lips crash against yours, tongue overpowering yours. He swallows your moans and they muddle with his own at the back of his throat as you clench around him. He forgets your pleasure, content to know you’ve finished, and chases his own pleasure. His hips piston against you and your fingers dance over the raised lines you’ve left on his back. He stares down at you, his eyelids flutter, and you know he’s close. And you know just how to pull him over the edge. You pull him down with your hand in his hair and nip his earlobe.   
  
“Please Daddy, come for me, please”   
  
He groaned.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, baby, keep talking”  


You blush, already ashamed of what you’re going to say. 

“Fill me with your cum, daddy, I want it, please”  
  
“I want to watch it drip out of you, fuck”

His breath hitches and his cum shoots into you in thick spurts. He whispers your name and you kiss him sweetly; his chin, his jaw, his lips last.  
  
Together you untangle and roll, his chest becomes your pillow. His hand rests on your hip with his other arm around your back.   
The night dissolves to sweet kisses and lovely words that send warmth through you.   
His lips press to your forehead.   
  
“Where would I be without you?”

“I don’t know, I’m not sure anyone else would beg you like that” You giggle

“Hmm, I wouldn’t want anyone else begging me.”   
  
You nuzzle his chest with your lips curved in a smile.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Love you too”

You yawn, smile still in place. 

“Let’s get some rest. I’m pretty sure you’ve exhausted me entirely”  


His finger tilts your chin up to meet his eyes and he presses a goodnight kiss to your lips.  
  
“I’m already excited to wake up to you.”

  



End file.
